The Return Of Lord Voldemort
by Moleluv
Summary: Rewrite of Changing the Past - Reading Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, as promised: my rewrite to Changing the Past – Reading Harry Potter. You should also check out The Breaking Of Death's Master, which is the prequel story to my new series, The Path's Summons Trilogy.**

 **WARNING – MILD SWEARING.**

 **So story of the post is** **Under A Watchful Eye** **by mysecretthoughts. It's a fab reading the books fic.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **THE RETURN OF LORD VOLDEMORT**

 **Chapter One: Harry Is Annoyed**

"You are Mr. Harry Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive, correct?" Fudge (bloody puffed up idiot) queried, eyeballing him over his glasses.

"I – do you know what, fuck this." Harry said, and stood up, raising his wand to the sky.

Many squawked in fear and attempted to flee – after a summer of reading about how dangerous and evil Harry was, the sheeple thought he was a budding Dark Lord in the making. However, the doors slammed shut and Harry began his invocation:

 _See the sky now black as night,_

 _See the stars still dazzling white,_

 _See the moon now shining bright,_

 _Now let all see with True Sight!_

* * *

And whiteness overtook them.

Harry opened his eyes hesitantly and breathed a sigh of relief. The spell had worked.

In the room, there was Harry himself, Remus, Sirius (as Padfoot), Fudge, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermionie, Amos Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Umbridge. Snape also appeared to be lurking in the corner with Mad-Eye.

"How dare you kidnap us, boy!" Fudge screamed, his face turning purple, with spittle flying from his mouth. Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon.

"Look, Minister Fudge," Harry began, cautiously approaching the enraged man. "None of us can use magic at the moment **(A/N: Animagus is the exception.)** , and it is very likely that we will be unable to for as long as we don't read the books."

"Read? What do you mean, Potter?" Umbit- _Umbridge_ demanded, chest puffed out. Harry was tempted to ask her to croak.

"Basically," Harry explained. "We'll be reading about this past year – from a little before the World Cup to after the Third Task. We can also read about the events of this upcoming school year, if you wish."

"How do we know that this isn't fabricated, then?" Amos asked, slightly mollified now that he knew why he was there – to read about his son's death.

"Because the memories are filtered through Magic Herself, Mr. Diggory. And as we all know, magic Herself cannot lie." Harry said, holding his gaze. Thankfully, the man backed down.

"So, let's read _Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire."_ Fudge said, practically diving for the book. Everybody tactfully ignored him.

"Chapter One – The Riddle House."

And so the reading began…

 **And done! So, I will attempt to post once a week at least, though I will also post on different stories. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of my readers for your reviews, I love them. Please carry on reviewing, so I know people care.**

 **BOLD = TEXT FROM BOOK**

 **Story of the post: Flaming Silhouettes by DayLightDove. It is incomplete at the moment, but it is well-written and it has not been abandoned, like too many good stories are. It is a Blue Exorcist story, though, so don't read it if you don't like Blue Exorcist.**

 **WARNING VERY SLIGHT SWEARWORDYNESS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **On with the story!**

 **THE RIDDLE HOUSE**

"Chapter One: The Riddle House."

 **(The villagers of … Riddle family-)**

'Wait!' Harry interrupted. 'Riddle as in Tom Riddle?'

'I imagine so, it can't be a very common surname.' Fudge (pillock that he is) blustered. 'Why?'

"Because it's You-Know-Who's real name." Ron explained, his ears going red when everybody turned around to look at him. "Harry told me after the Chamber incident." He explained.

There were gasps from many. He-Who-Lived-To-Be-Hyphenated came from a Muggle family? This was an interesting revelation, as only the Trio, Snape, Dumbledore and Moody had previously known.

Desperate to stop the spreading of lies, Fudge read on as Sirius watched suspiciously. What Chamber fiasco was this?

Nobody had told him about Harry's first few years at Hogwarts, so he was living in a happy little bubble of denial that this reading was going to be ripping into tiny little pieces.

 **(-had lived … their dinner things!")**

"Killing Curse" was the general consensus.

 **(The police were … the same night.)**

"So it's another Little Whinging then. Joy…" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 **(The Hanged Man, the … no broken windows!")**

Now it was plainly obvious to everybody that a wizard had killed the Riddles.

 **("All Frank had … dark-haired and pale.)**

"Voldemort." Dumbledore pronounced grimly. " He murdered his own father and grandparents."

"Excuse me, Headmaster." Everybody who hadn't heard that voice before immediately hated it, even as they turned towards Umbitch - um, Umbridge. "Morfin Gaunt was accredited with the murder of the Riddles, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Well, Madam," Harry explained as calmly as he could through gritted teeth. "At the end of this book, Voldemort –oh, it's a bloody name! - confesses to murdering his father."

Amos Diggory then butted in. "If Morfin was charged with the Riddle's murder, then why did no magical liaison explain that they had caught the murderer, instead of allowing an innocent man to be attacked by the local populace?"

"Good point," Fudge noted as Mr. Weasley wrote it down **.**

 **(Nobody else in … to punish him.)**

Harry let out and almost silent gasp and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded imperceptibly.

 **( It was Frank's … the fire, Wormtail")**

"Who is this Wormtail?" Fudge questioned. He had noticed (gasp! He used his miniscule brain!) an expression of hatred on the Trio's and Remus' faces and, like most wizards, added two and two to get five. "Sirius Black?"

"No." Remus shook his head. "Although it was a Marauder. We were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot… and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew."

Fudge continued reading, unable to believe without concrete evidence.

 **(Frank turned his … almost a hiss.)**

At this Severus walked out of the shadows, an expression of horror on his face. "The Dark Lord," he breathed. "That was his voice. If he was ever angered, then he would almost slip into Parseltongue, as he is doing now."

 **("I have my … Lord Voldemort's wrath – ")**

"He really is back."Fudge gasped, nearly fainting as it sunk in. "We shall read this book and then continue with plans to fight Him, then." He declared, and everyone was amazed by the fact that the Minister had apparently grown a spine.

 **(" My Lord, I … you Bertha Jorkins.")**

"So she is dead, then." Amos said. He had known he in her school days, and was saddened by her demise.

 **("That is true," said … right hands to perform…")**

Harry made a disgusted face. "Wow, I wish I had remembered this." At the quizzical glances that people were giving him, he elaborated: "The events happening are ones that I glimpsed in a vision, before the World Cup last year –in fact, if I remember correctly, then I had this vision the night before you sent me the invite to the Burrow for the Cup, Ron.

If I had remembered something, then I might have suspected an impostor – 'the Ministry need never know that anybody else has disappeared,' – and - 'give their right hands' – Ugh!" He groaned. "I am so sorry Mr. Diggory. If I remembered, then I w0uld have realized that Mad-Eye was an impostor, or that the Third Task was a trap." He turned to Amos, who was surprised at the depth and sincerity glistening in those emerald eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Mr. Potter, you were only fourteen when these events occurred. The only thing that matters is that you brought my boy home, Thank you so much for that."Tears overflowed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as his mind finally accepted what his heart already knew – Harry Potter had no part in his son's death.

 **(R-really, my Lord? … from her, Wormtail.)**

Mutters of 'bastard' 'arsehole' and 'murderer' were heard from everybody there.

 **(Out in the … fit or seizure.)**

"Wait, is that what Parseltongue actually sounds like? Because it just seems like plain English to me." Harry said, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Get why everybody found it creepy now, do you mate?" Ron asked Harry who nodded, shuddering feverently.

 **(And then Frank … knows… he always knows…")**

"Wandless, wordless Legilimency, without eye contact, in a homunculus body. You must have exceptional Occlumency shields to fool the Dark Lord, Snape." Moody growled from his corner.

 **("Is that right?" said … with a start.)**

"And that is the end of the first chapter." Fudge said, closing the book. "Mr. Potter, before we continue, what visions are you referencing, how is You-Know-Who still alive, and why would Pettigrew still be alive and lose his right hand?"

"Alright," Harry said, taking the book from Fudge and smoothing out the pages. "My scar is connected to Voldemort, and I can feel when he is somewhat murderous, as we attempted to explain to you in the Hospital Wing last year."

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing last year?" Amos asked.

"I was being treated for Acromantula poisoning, a cursed wound – " here Harry pulled up his right sleeve to show the large, ropey scar on his right forearm " – as well as Cruciatus exposure."

There were many gasps of horror at what Harry had to go through.

"Anyway, to answer your next question – I have no idea. All Tommy-boy would say was that he had gone 'further than anybody' on the path to immortality. Pettigrew lost his hand in a ritual to bring back Moldy-Shorts, and we explained – again, in the Hospital Wing, but during Third Year – that Sirius Black is innocent."

"Wait, why were you in the Hospital Wing at the end of your third year?" Mr. Weasley asked, because he hadn't heard about this.

"Well, Ron had a broken leg, Hermionie and I almost got Kissed by Dementors, and Professor Lupin forgot his Wolfsbane and nearly ate us all." Harry said nonchalantly.

He looked around at all of the stunned faces. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I've been really busy with school, ponies, exams and illness… but the end is in sight! To celebrate the** _ **fact that tomorrow is the last day of term, I decided to post this chapter to all of you.**_

 **sara – Thanks for your words. I'm glad you like my stories!  
The reader of Harry Potter – I'm glad you enjoy the new chapter, sorry it took so long!  
padfootl0ve – I do find Harry's nonchalance amusing. Can you imagine the heart attacks that the Marauders are going to have? I can imagine Sirius thinking about how Lily is going to castrate the pair of them for what Harry's been through lol.**

 **Some Remus bashing.**

 **WARNING MILD SWEARING – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Story of the post – Fates Be Changed by** _ **Araceil**_ **. Harry is reborn as a female Hobbit, and goes on a certain trip to a Lonely Mountain…**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **THE SCAR**

"Chapter Two: The Scar," Harry read.

"What scar?" Fudge asked, and nearly everyone but Umbitch (but really, fuck Umbitch) rolled their eyes at his general stupidity.

Harry pushed his hair off his forehead and raised a single eyebrow. "I have no idea. Could it possibly be the famous scar on my forehead, Minister?" he snarked.

Snape shuddered in horror – Potter's spawn sounded almost _exactly_ like him. It was really creepy.

Harry read.

 **(Harry lay flat… to his scar.)**

"Wow, your curse scar really does act as an alarm bell!" Ron exclaimed (very fakely).

Everybody that mattered silently laughed at Fudge's constipated expression, although only those who had been in the Hospital Wing at the end of the previous term truly understood the reference.

 **(He sat up, one … sport in the world.)**

"Not just in your opinion, Harry!" Remus spoke. "Your dad thought the exact same thing."

"Silence, halfbreed." Umbit- Umbridge told him.

Remus was of course a Marauder who wouldn't take this kind of treatment, so he tipped his head back and howled at her.

Desperately attemp0ting to stifle a grin, Harry continued to read.

 **(Couldn't distract him … lot of trouble.)**

"Wait." Remus' voice could have solved the problem of global warming. "Repeat that list of injuries, Harry." He 'requested'.

Harry gulped. He was in deep doo-doo dis time. (points to whoever can identify that quote!)

"Um… OK." He read the list again.

 **(Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all the bones from his right arm once, and had them painfully regrown in a night. The same arm had been pierced not long afterwards. Only last year, Harry had fallen 50 feet from an airborne broomstick.)**

"And to think," he laughed. "That doesn't even include first year."

"What." Remus' voice was completely dead, as he imagined the punishment Lily would visit upon him in the afterlife. Sirius whimpered.

"Ah… I mean… it didn't mention the Acromantula nest?" (Ron shuddered at the mere mention. There were very logical reasons to be afraid of spiders.) Harry winced at the even bigger hole he kept digging into. Open foot, insert mouth indeed.

"We _will_ talk about his later, Harry," he hissed. "I think Padfoot is very eager to know about your school years so far."

Damn. Harry gulped.

 **(No, the thing … been close by-)**

"Um, first year, explain later," Harry begged, sighing in relief as Remus inclined his head in agreement.

 **(-but Voldemort-)**

"It is an anagram, stop bloody flinching!" Harry growled.

 **(-couldn't be here now… to him awake.)**

"What?" Arthur asked. They were family, why wouldn't they get along?

"We don't generally see eye to eye." Harry hedged.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, mate, we gathered that from the bars on your windows second year."

Moony growled quietly, eyes flashing a dangerous amber. "Me, Dursleys, full moon." He whispered.

 **(Uncle Vernon, Aunt… as dry rot.)**

"Hmmm…" Arthur wrote that little fact down. He was planning on asking Bill about bloodwards and how they functioned – would they still be fully operational after the events of the TriWizard Tournament? Where V had, y'know, _taken Harry's blood?_

 **(They had explained… was a wizard,)**

"What? Petunia know about magic anyway!" Snape snapped. Everybody eyeballed him.

"I knew her." He explained.

Harry was bursting with questions, like – _did Snape know his Mum?_ – but he continued to read.

 **(It had been… consult a book.)**

There were a few snickers.

 **(Harry stared out… long crooked nose.)**

"Don't I wish," Dumbledore twinkled. " No, I merely do the school's parchmentwork and budgeting in my office."

 **(Wherever Dumbledore was, though, Harry…** _ **I'll ask Dad…**_ **)**

Ron snorted in amusement. That impression was actually spot on.

 **(Mr. Weasley was… family in the world;)**

"You're a part of our family, Harry." Mr. Weasley stated, like it was obvious. "You can ask us anything."

 **(He was hoping… like a** _ **parent**_ **: )**

There was silence. It emphasized what Fudge had basically been doing – slandering an orphan in the media, who didn't have any parents to protect him.

 **(An adult wizard… so long –** _ **Sirius**_ **.)**

"Wha-" Fudge squawked. "Sirius Black?"

Harry sneered, looking disturbingly like Snape. "Yes, Minister. The Sirius Black that we had explained to you was innocent. _That_ Sirius Black."

"Nonsense!" Umbi- bridge barked. "You were all Confunded!"

"No, we weren't." Harry explained mock-patiently, as though talking to a toddler. (or at least somebody with the mentality of one.) "We were never Confunded, because a) it would have already worn off by then, b) nobody actually checked to see whether or not we were Confunded, and c) you took the word of a man who hates the Marauders – and can't let go of a grudge with a dead man. Clever."

Then, to shut Fudge up (he turned wonderful colors when that happened), Harry read again.

 **(Harry leapt up… Dursleys at last,)**

"Is that why you wanted Sirius?" Remus demanded, leaping to the wrong conclusion with the greatest of ease.

"No, I wanted Sirius because he's my Uncle Paddy. I wanted my Uncle Moony as well, but he's a self-pitying idiot who pulls the "woe is me, I cannot do anything with my life" card worse than Bruce Banner!" Harry snapped. "Lycanthropy cannot be transmitted through letters or meeting people outside of the full moon, Remus. You say you were one of my parent's friends? _Act like it_."

And with that Harry buried his nose in the book and continued to read, not giving a very shocked Remus a moment to respond.

 **(Because Sirius had… bedroom with him.)**

Sirius couldn't say anything – because he was still a dog – but he whined and pressed his wet nose into Harry's hand, tail thumping on the floor.

 **(The Dursleys had… Sirius was innocent.)**

Sirius barked (literally) with laughter. He was so proud of his pup, pulling pranks on those horrid Muggles! Reminded him of when he was a teenager, causing his parents and Regulus to scream with outrage at his behavior.

 **(Harry had received 2 letters from Sirius since he had been back at Privet Drive.)**

Harry interrupted himself: "Soo, Moony can't write to me in 13 years, but Padfoot, a _criminal on the run_ , can send me letters and a birthday cake. You're a great person, Moony. Truly." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

 **(Both had been… his finished letter.)**

Fudge stayed still, although he was desperate to arrest the Potter boy – he was consorting with a known criminal! – he knew that this was his only chance to keep his spot as Minister.

 **(** _ **Dear Sirius, thanks...**_ **was too worried.)**

Padfoot rolled his eyes in exasperation, huffing. Oh, no, Harry didn't want him to be too worried at the possible MURDER OF HIS PUP and the POSSIBLE RETURN OF THE DORK LORD. For Merlin's sake!

 **(He folded the… down to breakfast.)**

"And that's the end of that chapter." Harry declared, shutting the book with a snap. "So – who wants to read next?"

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people!**

 **What I am going to do with my stories (this message will be repeated in all of my ongoing stories) is try to post as much as I can this half-term, as my posting will slow down A LOT when the Easter holidays is finished. This is because I am taking my GCSE's this year.**

 **The reader of Harry Potter – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

 **Story of the post – Binary Skies by** _ **AngelDesaray.**_ **When he's rescuing the Supreme Chancellor from General Grevious' ship, Anakin suddenly finds himself in Tattooine. But who's this person claiming to be his son, and when did Obi-Wan get so old?**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **So, on with the story!**

* * *

 **THE INVITATION**

"I'll read!" Ron volunteered.

When tossed the book, he snickered at the chapter title. "Wow, this one's appropriate."

"Huh?" was the general consensus.

"The Invitation." Ron read.

 **(By the time… young killer whale.)**

There were some snickers, and an inaudible mutter of "Disgusting Muggle filth" from Umbridge.

 **(So – after many… eat than Harry.)**

"I didn't need the food anyway," Harry explained, when he was given odd looks for laughing.

 **(But Aunt Petunia… Hagrid and Sirius.)**

"See, Moony?" Harry said pointedly. "My godfather, who was _on the run_ , managed a birthday cake, but you couldn't write 2 sentences on a piece of parchment? Great friend to my dad _you've_ been."

 **(Harry still had… done this time,)**

"I had no idea." He snorted.

 **(Harry got up… in minute writing.)**

There were a few giggles as Harry patiently explained to Arthur that you only actually needed one stamp per letter.

 **("She did put… for thirteen years.)**

Arthur frowned. He didn't like the sound of that, and his scroll was solely filling with questions about how the Dursleys actually treated Harry, and whether the blood wards around the house would actually be functional around the house after what they were learning and the Tournament.

 **(On the other… he was tall.)**

Ron's ears flushed slightly at the praise, however indirect, to his mother.

 **(Uncle Vernon was… extremely baggy jeans.)**

Hemionie looked like a light had dawned. She'd been wondering why Harry had almost always worn rags and too big clothing when he was out of the school robes, and now she knew why.

 **("I will not… blank as possible.)**

"Why, Harry," Remus complimented. "That was very Slytherin of you."

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway." Harry explained with a slightly evil grin. "Gryffindor was the second choice."

Remus choked on his own spit at the revelation, and Snape looked horrified. Potter's spawn had almost been in _his_ house?

 **(And then "Well, all… read Ron's writing.")**

Laughs.

 **(He went back… owl should behave.)**

"Hedwig is the epitome of a beautiful post owl." Harry smiled, with Hermionie and Ron (well, everybody who had ever seen her, really,) nodding in agreement.

 **(I'll be at… - even Lord Voldemort.)**

"And that's the end." Ron held up the book. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Arthur volunteered, claiming the book.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Of The Post – Shadows of the Future by** _ **stormqueen873**_ **. It's a completed Star Wars story, and basically, Obi-Wan loses the Mustafar duel (Revenge of the Sith), dies, and wakes up on the day he first met Anakin… nearly 19 years in the past. It's a great story.**

 **WARNING MILD SWEARING.**

 **destielis4ever –thank you for your review! And here's the next chapter!**

 **HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE! *sad face***

 **So, on with the story!**

* * *

 **BACK TO THE BURROW**

Arthur lifted the book and read "Chapter Four: Back To The Burrow."

 **(By twelve 'o' clock… idea of wizards.)**

Arthur smiled fondly at Harry's concerns, but internally he was frowning. Had their visit worsened relations at the Dursley household for Harry? He made mental notes of his concerns, resolving to write them down at the end of the chapter.

 **(Uncle Vernon had… Forest at Hogwarts.)**

"And thank Merlin for that, or we'd be dead." Ron sighed.

"WHAT?!" was the general scream.

"Eh…" Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. Snape's sneer deepened at seeing an action so remniscient of James Potter. "…you remember what I said about the Acromantula?"

Dead. Silence.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was having an 'oh shit' reaction in the corner.

"What do you mean by that, Harry, Ron?" Arthur asked, only semi-calm. One of his kids (and his almost-kid) had almost died!

"Uh… if Hagrid tells you to follow the spiders, for the love of Merlin, _don't_." Ron explained, with Hagrid nodding feverently.

"Though, Aragog did help us figure out that the monster in the Chamber was Salazar's Basilisk." Harry said reasonably. "And he helped us figure out where the entrance was."

Remus face-palmed. They were going to have a looong talk.

 **(But … drove a Ferrari.)**

"A brand of car, like Nimbus or Cleansweep for brooms." Harry explained, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to ask what a Ferrari was.

 **(Harry spent most… broken d-AARRGH!")**

Everybody jumped.

"Merlin, Arthur, don't do that!" Remus rubbed his ears.

"I was just reading the book as it should be read." Arthur explained 'innocently'.

Harry narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that the prankster gene wasn't just from the Prewitt side of the family – although with how inbred wizards were, it could have been. Wasn't Molly Arthur's second cousin or something?

 **(Harry jumped up. From… desire to laugh.)**

 _All James' genes ,_ thought Padfoot fondly.

 **("They can travel… against the wall.)**

"I think he was," Ron muttered.

 **("Boys, boys…" said… going to-?" BANG.)**

There were grumbles, but just turned his 'innocent' face towards them. This was not the man whipped by his wife, this was the man who asked how his illegal flying car went when his two 14-year-olds and his 12-year-old stole it to rescue their friend.

 **(The electric fire… in a jiffy,)**

"That's actually one hundredth of a second," Harry mused.

 **(though, don't worry. I'll… was mad, too.)**

"I'm afraid you are, ."Harry said solemnly.

"What?" Arthur asked him.

"Mad, bonkers, completely off your rocker," He said simply. "But I'll tell you a secret."

Everybody leant in, waiting for the wisdom he would transmit… except for Hermionie and the Marauders, who had already figured out what he was quoting.

Snape just refused to listen on principle… it was Potter's spawn after all.

"All the best people are."

The listeners mused that that explained a lot about Dumbledore.

 **(He moved ever… identical, evil grins.)**

The listeners sighed. Nobody could control the prankster Weasley twins.

 **("Ah, right," said… brightly coloured wrappers.)**

Arthur growled inaudibly.

 **(Fred scrambled around, cramming… started to scream.)**

Alarm ripped through the room, except for the Trio and Arthur, who already knew what had transpired.

 **(Harry wheeled around. Dudley… floor before him.)**

Sighs.

 **(Aunt Petunia hurled… emerald green flames.)**

"And that's the end." Arthur loudly said, over the snickers. "And it _wasn't funny_." He glared at Ron.

"I'll read next," volunteered Hermionie, who took the outstretched book.

"Chapter Five: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	6. author's note

**This is not an update, merely an author's note. I have completely typed up all of the chapters that I have written for this story so far, so I will be leaving it for a while.**

 **I am going to post other stories that I have also partially written. Once I have done this with all of my stories, I will write more chapters of these stories and post them. This note will be deleted when new chapters are posted. (2/7/2019)**


End file.
